In the oil and gas industry, well and reservoir testing and management is an important aspect of efficient and economical production of oil and gas. During initial flow back and testing of a well, fluid flow, such as the oil and gas being produced, needs to be monitored and controlled. There are various flow sensing devices, flow control devices, and valves used to perform these functions. With changes in the industry, however, there is the need for improved tools and measurement methods.
One of these changes is that more complex wells are being drilled. For example, horizontal wells and wells with multiple lateral bores extending from a main borehole are being drilled to improve hydrocarbon recovery rates at reduced cost relative to drilling multiple individual vertical wells.
A need exists for an improved system that can be used in surface assemblies to control and monitor fluid flow. A need exists for an assembly that can accurately measure the choke position to accurately control the flow rate. The present embodiments have been developed to meet that need.